Setting the Stage
by Neko-Tamashi
Summary: -Post SPM, rated for language- "I'm setting the stage for my magic act; I'm sure you'll find it quite worth watching!" ;;DISCONTINUED FOREVER;
1. Prologue

_**= This is around 22 years- give or take a few- after Super Paper Mario. The kids mentioned are probably around 14/15-ish. =**_

_**- I will not be writing Mario and Luigi's accents because I fail at them. Epicly. Also, it's my first try and Fawful Engrish and O'Chunk's way of speaking [accent?], so please either ignore the mistakes or help me with them. Thanks! -**_

_**+ [4/29/11]**_**EDIT**_**: Title changed to one that better suits the story planned. ***__** Kids are around 14 or 15. And not neccesarilly all of them. +**_

* * *

><p><strong>[ Super Paper Generation ]<strong>

⋅ **Prologue ⋅**

"_**M**_ario! There's a letter for us; it looks very important!"

Footsteps came toward the room at a brisk pace, though still a little slow.

"Hm?"

He was handed a manila envelope with a seal keeping it closed; the seal has 'Flipside' inscribed in the middle. The former plumber slowly peeled off the silver- colored postage and opened the letter.  
>"Should I read it out loud?"<p>

"Go ahead, if you like."

"Okay.  
><em>'Dear Mario and Peach,<em>  
><em>I do know this is short notice, but I need you two to come to Flipside immediately. We will meet at the newly built meeting hall.<em>  
><em>- Merlon<em>'." I guess that means now, But who will watch the kids?"

"I'm sure Toad and Toadette will, they usually do." The queen answered.

"Let's leave a note, just incase. I wouldn't want them to worry."

"True. You get changed and I'll write it." She agreed.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad! There's a letter for you!"<p>

"Hold on, 'Ana! We'll be right there." A soft woman's voice called.

"But it looks really- h-hey! Get back here! It's floating away!"

"That would be my doing." A male's voice rang through to the kitchen.

"Oh, thanks. Don't bother to tell me! Hmpf."

"M-hm."

The child in the kitchen stomped off to her room.

"What's it for?"

"What? The letter? I don't know."

"Then open it, Blumiere!"

"Okay, okay!" 'Blumiere' slowly and carefully peeled off the silver-colored pestle and took out the note. "It reads:  
><em>'Dear Timpani and Blumiere,<em>  
><em>I am relieved that you were able to receive this, but I cannot express my gratitude at this moment. There is an urgent situation I need to explain, and you must come now. I know this is of short notice, but please meet me at the newly built meeting hall in Flipside.<em>  
><em>- Merlon'<em>,"

"I assume that means meet him now... What are we going to tell Tilliana? That we have to go somewhere this instant, and to stay here?"

"I suppose something of the sort would do, but how do we explain why and where we're going?"

They exchanged looks.

"Let's just leave a note."

* * *

><p>"Mother of Miminess! There is being a letter that is addressed to the one who is you!" A bean child proclaimed, rather loudly, from the kitchen.<p>

"Okay! Just lower your voice a bit, okay sweetie?"

"Kay of the ohs!"

"Myer, that looks great, now you can go do... um..."

"Go watch television?"

"Yea, watch television." 'Mimi' ran into the kitchen and took the envelope. She desquamated the silver stamp.

"What is that being?"

She jumped. "Fawful! Don't scare me like that!"

"I would be thinking that the one who is my wife- which is being you- would be used to the creeping around that I am doing by now."

"We'll I'm not, obviously! Make some noise when you move about!"

"I have the answering of yes. Now what is that saying?"

"This? I'll read it out loud.  
><em>'Dear Mimi,<em>  
><em>Please meet me at the newly built meeting hall in flipside. There is important news I need to share, and you must come. I am sincerely sorry about the short notice, but this is urgent.<em>  
><em>- Merlon<em>'," Mimi read.  
>"I guess I should get going now. Will you be okay here with Fayette and Myer?"<p>

"Yes, I will have the protection of them. You must having the leaving of right now?"

"Good! And yea, I'll see you later!"

"I have goodbyes!"

* * *

><p>"King dad! Mail for you!"<p>

"I'm right here." A growl came from across the room.

"Oh, right. Here."

"Hm?" He peeled the seal off the envelope; then took out the letter and read it through. "Well. How long has it been since I was there? KAMEK! KAMMY! WATCH OVER THE KIDS WHILE I'M GONE!"

"WE'RE NOT KIDS, WE'RE TEENAGERS!"

"I'm. Right. Here. YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM!"

"YOU'RE SCREAMING TOO!"

"I'M KING!"

"AND I'M PRINCE!"

"I have to leave. Take care of yourselves for a change." He walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"That went well." A female voice said sarcastically.  
>"Shut it, Wendy."The other replied.<p>

* * *

><p>"Luigi; mail; for you; looks important!"<p>

"Coming!" Footsteps; quick footsteps.

"Here."

"Thanks Daisy."

'Luigi' peeled off the silver postage and took out the paper. He read the note to himself. "Daisy, I need to go somewhere immediately. Will you be okay here?"

"Yea, I will, but where are you going? And why?" 'Daisy' asked.

"Remember that adventure I had with Mario, Peach and Bowser? The one where I had to collect pure hearts and fight off that group led by Blumiere, formerly Count Bleck? I have to go to flipside to talk to Merlon; he didn't state the reason why, just that it was urgent."

"Oh! Gotcha. We'll be fine Luigi, don't worry."

"Thanks Dai'!" Luigi kissed her cheek quickly and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"'Ey Nassy! Dere's a letter fer us!"<p>

"A letter?" She walked over to the porch. "From who?"

"Dunno. I guess we gotta open it."

"Then do so O'Chunks!"

'O'Chunks' would have ripped the envelope open if Nastasia hadn't grabbed it. She peeled the postage open, careful not to tear it. She and O'Chunks read through it quickly.  
>"Who'll take care of Oliver and Baelie? I know they're teenagers and all, but..."<p>

"We could send 'em wit' a note over to Mimi an' Fawful, or we could leave 'em home alone."

"I'd rather send them to Mimi. She's good with children of all ages."

"You'd better write de' note."

"Okay, you can go tell tham they'll be going over Mimi's house."

"'Kay."

**[ E N D ⋅ O F ⋅ P R O L O G U E ]**


	2. Chapter 1:1

_**- I probably fail at Merlon too. Oh well. -**_

_**= On another note, finally got around to changing the title. =**_

* * *

><p><strong>( Setting the Stage )<strong>

⋅ **Chapter 1-1 ⋅**

_**M**_ario, Peach, Luigi, and Bowser were first to arrive at the meeting hall.

"So, you guys got letters too?" Luigi asked.

"Yea. Peach and I got one addressed to us both." Mario replied.

"Uh-huh.' Bowser huffed.

"Well, I guess we should go inside.  
>The quartet stepped in to find out...<p>

"How many rooms are in this building? !"

"Mama mia..."

* * *

><p>Nastasia, O'Chunks and Mimi were second to arrive.<p>

"'Ey, lassie! Long time no see, eh?"

"I know right!"

"Mimi?" Nastasia asked. "You got a note too?"

"Yup! I guess you guys did too otherwise you probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Yea, but you should know that we sent Oliver and Baelie to your house while we're gone."

"I'm sure Fawful won't mind. Myer and Fayette definitely won't mind since they're friends."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

"I'm thinkin' we should go inside now, lassies. Wouldn't wanna keep Merlon waitin'.

"Yea, 'k."

The three walked inside.

"That's a lot of rooms..."

"I guess we have to check 'em all."

"I bet it's this one." Mimi said dryly.

"How so?"

"It has a sign on the door that says 'Meet Merlon Here'."

"Yea, that seems right..."

Mimi opened the door.  
>"Peach?" Said queen looked up.<p>

"Mimi?" Everyone else looked up.

"Bowser?"

"O'Chunks?"

"Luigi?"

"Nastasia?"

"Guys!"

"You all got letters from Merlon, too?" Mimi asked.

"Yup." They said monotonously. And mostly in unison.

* * *

><p>Blumiere and Timpani arrived last.<p>

"We have to hurry!"

"Okay, okay! I can only run so fast!"

"Well come on!"  
>Timpani opened the hall doors and ran to the door with the sign. She pushed them open, then stood in the doorway and panted.<p>

"See, that's what you get for run- Mario?"

Said non-plumber looked up, along with everyone else. Most occupants of the room just stared at the two.

"We thought you guys game-overed!"

Timpani got up and glanced at him. "If we game-overed would we be here right now?"

"Well, no..."

"Oh ho ho! I didn't think you'd all make it, but apparently you've proved me wrong!"

"Oh, _now_ you come, _after_ we've been waiting for who knows how long!" Bowser complained.

"Bowser, please be quiet."

"Well we have!"

"I said be quiet!" Peach snapped.

"Hmpf."

"Well, now that everyone's here, we might as well get to business.

"So basically the important reason why you called us here for?" Luigi questioned.

"Yes. Simple as that."  
>A short period of silence ensued.<p>

"Well? !"

"Right, right! The reason is..."  
>Another short silence came.<p>

"Merlon spit it out, for Grambi sake!" Mimi yelled.

"Okay!" He replied. "Dear Grambi, it was just a dramatic pause!" The wizard muttered afterward.

"I called you here to discuss a new prophecy that has appeared in the Light Prognosticus.  
>Some sitting around the table gasped. Mario spoke up.<p>

"How's that possible, Merlon? I Thought the books were rendered useless."

"It seemed so for the longest time! Just a few days ago the passageshowed up in the book. I was going to ask Nolrem if something happened to be in the Dark Prognosticus as well."

"So what is the prophecy?" Nastasia asked.

"I shall read it to you." Merlon got up and walked out of the room. A few minutes later he reappeared with the white book.  
>"It says:<br>_The worlds was saved from The Void,  
><em>_The Dark One defeated,  
><em>_The heroes victorious;  
><em>_The defeated thought to be dead.  
><em>_Out of the shadows the Dark One shall reappear,  
><em>_Along with the Star Child;  
><em>_The Child his own flesh and blood.  
><em>_The second generation must rise against them,  
><em>_And save the worlds like the previous generation before them._"

"That's not very helpful." Bowser mumbled.

"As rude as he was, Bowser has a point." Luigi agreed. "That prophecy isn't very... descriptive."

"I was thinking the same. It's possible that the Dark Prognosticus's prophecy could clear things up." He responded.

"Well, the 'Dark One' was Dimentio, right?" Blumiere asked. He received a few yes's and such.

"Then who would the 'Star Child' be?" Nastasia questioned.

"The text stated that it was Dimentio's 'own flesh and blood'."

"So, Dimmy had a kid?" Mimi inquired.

"Or 'e made one." O'Chunks suggested.

"Who the Underwhere would marry Dimentio? !" Luigi exclaimed.

"Maybe that person divorced him after they figured out he was-" Peach was cut off by the green-capped hero.

"A low-life, annoying, magical asshole that'll do whatever he needs to to get what he wants?"

"Don't be rude!" She shouted, before quietly adding, "Even though I quite frankly agree..."

"But still, why him?"

"Well, that matter aside,; we have to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. We'll have to keep in touch." Blumiere finished.

"So, I presume you'll all be here a while longer to exchange information?" Merlon enquired.

Mario responded. "Yea; why? Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, I'm going to see Nolrem about the Dark Prognosticus."

"Okay; see ya."

The old wizard nodded and started toward the door.

At that moment, Nolrem burst through the door. "The Dark Prognosticus is missing!"

**[ E N D ⋅ O F ⋅ C H A P T E R ]**


	3. Chapter 1:2

**_- Reason for very delayed chapter: school, art, the fact that I was too lazy to upload this for about a month or so. Yea... this chapter was ready since May 10th... Good news: I also got chapter 1-3 done in this timespan!_**  
><strong><em>...enjoy. <em>**

**_Also: Memorable day on May 11th. I finally got Super Paper Mario! ...Yes, I was writing this just on majorly spoiling the game for myself. Don't jusdge me. Anyway, finished the game after about 5 days. About a week ago I finally saved up enough money [by using maps to get gold bars and stuff I could sell for lost of coins] to buy Tiptron! I love her so much! She and Tippi are my favorite pixls. A few days ago I started the game again in a new save slot [which I so promptly called 'Dimentio', as opposed to my first (technically 3rd) save slot 'NekoTama'] and now I'm already at 8-3, but I keep game-overing in that stupid 2nd hall of mirrors! I'm hating the Dimmy clones and those things that strech their necks right about now. D:  
>Okay, enough rant from me, onward with chapter that I was too lazy to post until after my 7hour class trip today. -<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>( Setting the Stage )<strong>

⋅ **Chapter 1-2: MIA ⋅**

_**A**_nyone who wasn't facing the door turned around.  
>"What? !" Merlon gasped.<p>

"It's mising; disappeared; _gone_!"

"That's- why- how? !" Mario stuttered.

"I... I don't know! I woke this morning and it was gone!"

"Oh, this is bad!" Blumiere thought aloud while pacing. "How are we going to further know what this prophecy means without knowing what the Dark Prognosticus says? How are we going to know what's going to happen in the near future and how to stop it? What is in the-"  
>Timpani inturrupted, or tried to inturrupt, her husband. "I think we get it." He paid no attention and continued his worried muttereing.<p>

"I don't think he's paying attention, Timpani. Countie looks lost in his thoughts." Mimi told her.

"Yea, probably. And didn't he ask you not to call him 'Count' anymore?"

"Oh!" The shapshifter realized what she'd said. "Sorry, I may have forgotten since I haven't seen you guys in a really long time."

"It's fine, Mimi."

"-and who might be helping Dimentio and this 'Star Child'? Oh this is unexplainably horrid! We have one Prognosticus, barely understand the prophecy in it, have no clue where the other book is- not knowing where Dimentio is in the first place-"  
>"Um, Blumiere?" Nastasia said.<p>

He broke out of his thoughts. "Huh? What?"

"Everyone is, uh, staring at you because you're sort of talking to yourself."

"...oh..."

"Though most of those questions have points." Merlon agreed. "Where is Dimentio, who is helping the duo-"  
>"Where <em>is<em> the Dark Prognosticus!" Nolrem added.

"Though we probably won't be able to answer many at the moment. You all should be on the lookout for unordinary things."

"So, how are we supposed to look for stuff out of the ordinary? Should we split up?" Mimi asked.

"That'd probably be best." Peach confirmed.

"Then you might as well exchange the info you were going to; I'm going with Nolrem to his house to look for any clues as to where the Dark Book could be, or who could have taken it, if that's the case."

"'K. Goodbye, Merlon, Nolrem." Nastasia said.

"Goodbye for now." The two replied, then left.

* * *

><p>"Dad? Mom?" The light-brown-haired girl yelled. A head popped out from behind a slightly open door nearby.<br>"Why're you looking for them?" The child asked.

"'Cause I can't find them anywhere. I was gonna ask if I could go over to Lex and Dame's place." She responded.

"Oh. Although didn't they say we could go over to Sarasaland whenever we pleased?"

"Yea, but Mom said that we had to at least tell her or Dad that we're going."

"True, true. I'll help you look."

"Thanks, Leon."

"No problem." The boy stepped out of the room and the two split up to search the castle.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that's outta the way." Mario said. "I feel we should discuss the prophecy more."<p>

Nastasia agreed. "We may be able to understand it more if we do."

"So we know for sure that the 'Dark One' is Dimentio, and that the 'Star Child' is probably his son or daughter, however made."

"It said, and I quote, _'The defeated thought to be dead.'_ If the defeated is Dimentio, that means he's still alive?" Mimi asked.

"Sounds like it does, lass." O'Chunks nodded.

"_'The second generation.'_" Bowser quoted. "What does that mean? Our kids?"

"Yea," Peach said.

"So our children are supposed to defeat Dimentio and his kid?" Luigi wondered aloud.

Timpani spoke up. "Seems so. Though some of them may join those two is Dimentio has a good enough lie."

"That's definately true, 'ey Blumiere?"

"_Please_, don't even **joke** about that, O'Chunks. It's a bit rude."

"Eh, sorry."

"But how are they going to save the worlds like we eventually did? Mona, Leon, and Damien have the little experiences from saving Lexie from Bowser Jr." Luigi explained.

"Junior has the experience from capturing the little princess."

"My bro has a point. Do any of your kids have experience?"

No response.

"At doing anything like this?"

Nothing.

"At all?"

This, again, got no reply.

"Mama mia..."

* * *

><p>The phone rang.<p>

"Damien, could you get that?" A girl asked.

"Fine." The boy replied from a different, yet close by, room. He walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
><em>'Hey Damien, It's Mona.'<em>  
>"Hey Mon. 'Sup?"<br>_'Have you seen my parents? Or your parents, either?'_  
>"I've seen my Mom, but not my Dad. And now that you mention it, it's been unusually quieter in the castle today. I'mma go look for mine."<br>_'Kay thanks So, talk to ya later?'_  
>"Yup. See ya."<br>_'Bye.'_ And the prince hung up.

"Dad?" He called through the halls. "You home?"  
>He ran up to the room the girl was in. "Lex, you seen Dad?"<p>

"No, why?"

"Can't find 'im."

"Did'ja look downstairs yet?"

"Nope."

"I'll help."

The two went down to the first floor and looked around.

"Hey, Mom?" The princess asked.

"Hm?"

"Have you seen Dad?"

"Luigi said he had to go somewhere immediatly. He'll be back later, Lexie."

"Thanks!" Lexie ran to go find her brother.

* * *

><p>"So... We done here?" Bowser asked.<p>

"Seems so." Timpani replied.

"See you guys... whenever we see you guys!" Luigi waved goodbye as he got up and walked toward the door. The rest in the room did the same.  
>"Hey bro?"<p>

"Yea?"

"Maybe us three should go home together. I'd be less lonely and our kingdoms aren't that far apart either."

"Sure, Luigi." Peach nodded.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Fay, your closet is <em>huge<em>!"

"I have knowing. And you are having jealousy?"

"Kinda."

"Sweetness. So... what do we have doing now?"

"...I have no idea..."

"Have the trying on of clothes, maybe?"

"Works for me."

* * *

><p>"Mom, can we go over to Uncle Mario's place?" Lexie asked, then Damien added, "We wanna keep Leon and Mona company."<p>

Daisy shrugged. "Sure. Just call if you're gonna be there too long."

"'Kay." The duo said, and were out the door.

"It's a really nice day out, don'cha think?" The girl asked.

"Yea, I guess." he said absentmindedly.  
>"Yo, Dame?" She waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello?"<p>

"What?"

"You were staring into space."

"I thought I heard something weird."

"Oh-kay then..." A claw-type thing reached down and grabbed the princess. Said female growled. "Bowser Junior, you let me go this minute, damnit!"

"No way! You're mine!"

"Junior! Let 'er go!" The prince yelled.

"Nu-uh! My dad's not home so I can do whatever the Underwhere I want!"

"LET ME GO!" Lexie screamed.

"NO!" And the koopa prince flew off in his dad's old Koopa Kopter.

"I gotta get Mona an' Leon..." Damien ran towards Mushroom Kingdom Castle. "Devo fretta, devo fretta..."

* * *

><p>"Tilly, we're home!" Timpani called.<p>

The young girl walked out of the kitchen, miffed. "So you go somewhere suddenly and all you do is leave a **note**?"

"Now, now. We weren't gone for-" Blumiere was cut off.

"You were _gone_ for _three hours_." She countered.

"-that long...?"

"'We have to go somewhere urgently, stay home.' How the Underwhere is that supposed to do anything?"

"If I allow you to have an instant message whatever account, will you shut up?" Blumiere asked somewhat calmly.

"Blumiere!"

"Yes!" Tilliana replied with enthusiasm.

"Okay. Problem solved."

"Woo!" The girl cheered as she skipped off to her room.

"Blumiere..." Timpani started to scold.

"Well, it worked didn't it?"

"...I suppose."

* * *

><p>Damien burst through the front castle doors. "Junior captured Lexie on our way here!"<p>

"Again? How many times has this been, now? Eleven?" Leon responded.

"Actually, it's been twelve counting this one." Mona corrected him.

"Yea, well, we don't have time to sit here and argue. Let's just get over there and get her back!"

"Okay, okay. Be glad we're not still in our pajamas." Leon somewhat complained. "Bene, andiamo allora."

"Avanti!" Mona proclaimed. And the three left.

* * *

><p>"I'm back! Did anyone miss me?" The shapshifter got no reply.<br>"DID ANYONE, MISS ME?"

"I had the missing of you."  
>Mimi jumped. "I though I asked you not to do that!"<p>

"I have apologies. I just had thinking it would be funny."

"_Funny_?"

Fawful put his hands up in defense. "In the way that has cuteness!"

"Good! Now where are Baelie and Oli? They gotta go home now."

"I will have getting of Oliver. You have getting of Baelie."

"Got'cha." The two split up in the hallway into seperate rooms.

"Baelie, time to go, sweetie."  
>Said girl stepped out of the closet with her Beanish friend. "Aww... we were just having the trying on of the clothes that are mine..."<p>

"Well, sorry girls. Maybe you can come over another time." Mimi looked over the child's outfit.  
>"And next time might I suggest different shoes if you're going to wear that top."<p>

"'Kay."

* * *

><p>"Checkmate." Bowser Jr.'s mouth gaped.<br>"Close your mouth; you'll catch flies." The princess advised.

"But- how- I'm confused!" The koopa cried out.

"In the past times of staying here, I've learned a thing or too. Plus I play chess at home."

"Aww..."

"I'm home." The koopa king opened the door.  
>"Junior!"<p>

"What?"

"Bring her back right now!"

"Me?" Lexie questioned, the same Junior asked. "Why?"

"Just bring her back, damnit!"

"But, but-"

"No 'buts'! Bring her back! This isn't the time right now!"

"Fine." The prince turned to the Sarasaland princess. "C'mon."

"'Kay-kay." She skipped past him toward the front castle doors.

* * *

><p>Mona looked up. "Is that-?"<p>

As did Leon. "Can't be..."

"JUNIOR!" Said koopa in copter came closer to the small group.

"Since you're going towards the castle anyway can we have a lift?" The Mushroom princess asked.

"Mona! WTU?"

"Well he's headed that way anyway and I don't want to walk _all the way back_."

"This thing isn't built for carrying a lot of people..."

"Move over or I'll push you out and _you_ can walk home."

"Whatever." Junior moved over and the adventurous princess jumped in.  
>"Avanti!"<p>

"Mona, shut up." Damien said monotonously.

"Whatever!" And the Koopa Kopter flew away.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." The princes, left to walk, groaned.

* * *

><p>"Well, see you soon, Luigi." Peach waved farewell to the Sarasaland king. He repeated thw gesture.<br>"You to, Peach, bro. See ya!"

"Arrivederci, Weeg!" The Mushroom Kingdom royals then started walking towards the castle; Luigi walking toward his castle in Sarasaland.

"Leon, Mona, We're back!" Silence greeted them.

"Are they even here?" The queen went into the kitchen.  
>"They haven't even opened the note! Where could they-"<p>

Someone knocked at the door. Mario opened the door to see...  
>"Oh, <em>now<em> you're home." Mona said, jumping out of the Koopa Kopter. "Where were you guys?"

"Meeting."

"'Bout what?"

"We'll tell you later."

"'Kay." The light-brown-haired girl turned the the koopa prince. "You can leave now."

"Uh-huh." He flew off in the direction of Sarasaland.

"Where's Leon?"

"He'll be here... eventually..."

"_'Eventually'_?"

"He's walking back."

"Oh."

"I'mma go play on the computer." Mona walked away.

* * *

><p>"Are there any clues at all?"<p>

"No, I checked everywhere and everything. There's. nothing at all, like they just flipped in, took it, and left."

"Flipped in... maybe it was...?"  
>Nolrem looked at his Flipside counterpart, shocked. "You don't think..."<p>

"Impossible..."

"The prophecy said that he survived... It has to have been..." Merlon and Nolrem looked at each other.  
>"The passage in the Dark Prognosticus must be very bad. What is the one in the Light book?"<p>

Merlon opened the thick white book.

"_'The worlds was saved from The Void,_  
><em>The Dark One defeated,<em>  
><em>The heroes victorious;<em>  
><em>The defeated thought to be dead.<em>  
><em>Out of the shadows the Dark One shall reappear,<em>  
><em>Along with the Star Child;<em>  
><em>The Child his own flesh and blood.<em>  
><em>The second generation must rise against them,<em>  
><em>And save the worlds like the previous generation before them.'<em>  
>I hope the heroes can finally understand it..."<p>

"This _'second generation'_ is our only hope it seems."

"I wish them luck..."

"As do I, Merlon. As do I..." The two old wizards continued searching, hoping that Nolrem had just misplaced the dark book.

**[ E N D ⋅ O F ⋅ C H A P T E R ]**


	4. Chapter 1:3

_**- I have to stop being lazy; it makes me update less frequently. Anyway, here is chaper 1-3, which has been finished since... June 3. -_-' And it almost uploaded it on the 13th. Please review, it makes me feel the need to write more. -**_

_**+ Also: Chapter 2 was the longest chapter so far. Probably because of my rant. Mneh. +**_

* * *

><p><strong>( Setting the Stage )<strong>

⋅ **Chapter 1-3: Explanations ⋅**

"_**W**_ait, wait, wait; hold up a sec. You're saying that some 'second generation' has to fight some clown and his son?"  
>"He's not a clown, he's a jester." Leon corrected her. Mona glared at him.<p>

"Do I _look_ like I care?" The question was ignored by everyone.

"Yea, basically. But the 'second generation' the passage refers to just might mean you two, your cousins, Bowser Jr, and possibly a few others."

"So you mean to tell me the Leon, Lex, Dame, Junior and I have to go out to places we've never been to, talk to people we've never seen, defeat people that we probably don't know or know very little about, and then save the world from somebody that shoulda been dead years ago, _and_ his son?"

"Yes."

"Good Grambi..."

* * *

><p>"We have to save the worlds from somebody that should be dead?"<p>

"Yup"

"With Mona and Leon?" The princess added.

"Yep."

"_And_ Junior?"

"M-hm."

"Why can't you?"

"Because the book said 'the second generation'."

"And you presume that means us?"

"I do."

Leon head-desked, and stayed like that.

* * *

><p>"I have to <em>what<em>?"

"Save. The. Worlds. It can't get any clearer than that."

"With _who_?"

"The princes and princesses of Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland."

"Okay, Lexie: I can handle. Mona, Leon and Damien: not so much."

"Well, I saved the worlds with Peach, and the two people I despise the most. _Suck it up_."

"Hmph."

* * *

><p>"Have you found anything yet?"<p>

"A half-eaten moldy bagel."

"Anything that has to do with the missing Prognosticus?"

Merlon hesitated.  
>"...No."<p>

"Where could it be?" Nolrem cried out. His Flipside counterpart turned to face him.  
>"Nolrem, I have a bad feeling that you didn't misplace it."<p>

"Then what do you suppose happened?"

"Somebody stole it."

"...That makes sense."

"I know it does."

"I was just saying that I understood it."

"I know that."

"Then why did you say-"

"Let's be quiet and look for clues as to who could have taken it now."

They resumed searching in an awkward silence.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kept with false trust,<em>  
><em>The Dark One shall aid the Star Child<em>  
><em>In his quest to purify the world<em>.  
>Yes, that sounds about right." The being picked up the quill and started writing the book that sat in front of him.<br>"_Underneath lies the key to purification_."  
>He heard a knock on the door when he finished.<p>

"Coming!"  
>The boy quickly hid the book and quill under one of the floorboards and ran to the door. He opened it.<br>"What?"

"Come with me, we have to discuss who to get as minions."

"Mm-hm. Be there in a sec." The other figure floated away, while the boy grabbed a bag and mask from his room, then followed.

* * *

><p>"I think you may be right, Merlon. But still, how can someone come and take it, then leave no evidence?"<br>The two old wizards looked at each other.

"Dimentio."

* * *

><p>Mona picked up the ringing phone.<p>

"Hello?"  
>'Peach? Is that you?'<br>"Uh, no. I'm Mona. Queen Peach is my mom."  
>'Could you put her or Mario on the phone please?'<br>"Depends on who ya are."  
>'My name is Merlon, your parents met with me about half an hour ago.'<br>"Oh. Kaykay." The princess put the phone on the table. "Mom! Dad! Some old dude named Merlon wants to talk to you!"

She picked up the phone again. "Kay, they should pick up now."  
>'Merlon?'<br>'Mario! Bad news! _Bad_ news!'  
>'Okay, Merlon, hold on. Mona, you can put the phone down now.'<p>

"Gotcha." And she did just that.

_**+ X - X - X - X - X - X +**_

"Bad news how?"

'Dimentio has the Dark Prognosticus.'

"...mama mia..." 'Mm-hm. This is bad news, very bad news. I have a thought that he may write in it...'

"You can write in those books?"

'Well, obviously. How else did the Ancients make them? But it's not advised; Nolrem says in the very first page of that book: 'The owner of this book is destined for misfortune.' Doesn't sound particularly welcoming to me. But then again that's just my opinion.'

"Mm... This is getting worse by the second. Should I tell the others?"

'No!' The wizard exclaimed.

"Then why are you telling me?"

'You because you were the first hero. It'd be okay for you to tell Blumiere, he's had and read the Dark book before.'

"Okay, so..."

'I have to discuss something with Nolrem; most probably a plan of action. I may talk to you later.'

"Okay, bye Merlon."

'Stay safe, Mario.'

"I'll try my best." And the old man hung up. Mario sighed.

"Mama mia... This situation... It just keeps getting worse..."

**[ E N D ⋅ O F ⋅ C H A P T E R ]**


	5. Chapter 1:4

_**- This was finished a few days ago. Yea... Neko-Tama, procrastinator much? ...Yeah, don't answer that... /otl -**_

* * *

><p><strong>( Setting the Stage )<strong>

•**Chapter 1-4: The Adventure Begins •**

"Okay, we ready to go?" Mario asked.  
>"Yup!"<br>"Mm-hm!"  
>"Yep!"<br>"You betcha!"  
>"Let's go, bro." Luigi nodded.<br>"Sure."  
>"We're not waiting all day!" Bowser complained.<p>

The king took out a red pipe with candy-cane stripes at the top, and all seven of them left.

"Stay safe..." Peach trailed off.  
>"They will, trust me, Peach. It's a thing that those brothers have: ability to stay safe no matter what." Daisy reassured her.<br>Peach giggled. "That is so true."

* * *

><p>Mimi looked at her son and daughter. "Okay, you two. Stay close to me, so we can all flip into Flipside."<br>"Flip?" Myer asked.  
>"Yes, 'flip'. It's a technique that allows one to go into another dimension- or dimension between dimensions- by, pretty much, actually flipping- er, something like that, anyway." She grabbed the eight-year-old's hand and turned toward her Beanish girl.<br>"C'mon Fay, we gotta leave now."  
>"But, what if I have the needing to change the clothes?"<br>"Then we can flip back here later; now let's get going so everyone's not waiting for us."  
>"Okaying."<p>

"I must have the saying of goodbyes before you have leaving!"  
>"We'll see you later!" The shapeshifter quickly kissed his cheek, then held Myer and Fayette's hands tightly as they flipped into Flipside.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can we go yet?"<br>"Not yet, Ána."  
>"How 'bout now?"<br>"No, not yet."  
>"Now?"<br>"For _the_ last time, we _cannot_ go now."

Tilly stopped jumping. She opened her mouth to say something-  
>"Don't even think about it." Blumiere warned.<br>-and then quickly shut it. Timpani then ran into the room.  
>"Okay, here you go." She handed her husband a wooden staff with a blueish jewel on the top.<br>"Thank you, Timpani." He kissed her, and Tilly closed her eyes and turned away. "Ew!"  
>Blumiere and Timpani looked at their only daughter.<br>"Okay, Tilliana, _now_ we can leave."  
>"Finally!" She ran to her dad's side. "And you're waiting for?"<br>"I'll be back later, Timpani!"  
>"Okay!" Blumiere drew a transparent box around himself and his daughter, and they flipped to the dimension between dimensions.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ready?" Nastasia asked.<br>"Mmhm."  
>"Yeah."<br>"So I'll be seein' yeh later, Nasseh?" O'Chunks asked.  
>"Yes, we're just discussing the adventure and then telling the kids the info they'll need to know for the journey."<br>"Mm, I'll be 'ere waitin'." The secretary nodded, and the three flipped out.

* * *

><p>"Okay, is everyone here?" Merlon asked, then counted heads. "...yes, everyone's here. Mario, Blumiere, Luigi, Nastasia, Bowser, and Mimi, come with me inside to rediscuss the important aspects of the prophecy, and other things."<br>Mario nodded, and the group of seven headed inside.

"What about us?" Mona asked the wizard.  
>"You can stay out here until called in."<br>"Gotcha." The dimensional fabric rippled, and a boy clad in a light tealish blue and purple appeared before the group. Everyone turned to look a him.  
>Mona got into a fighting stance. "Who are you!"<br>"Who am _I_, you ask? _I_ am but a humble jester."  
>"With dimensional powers?" Tilly asked. The newcomer said nothing. The door to the meeting hall opened slightly, and the boy disappeared when they heard Mario call to them.<br>"Mona, Leon, Damien, Lexie, Junior and Tilly, could you guys come here a for a second?" The six walked into the building and shut the door behind them.

The child reappeared. "My, my; that's uncanny!"  
>The jester boy turned to the rest of the group. "Well, let's get to business, shall we?"<br>Oliver went into a fighting stance like Mona had. "What're yeh talkin' about?"  
>"Oh, just a simple proposition for any or all of you. I am... trying to create a new, perfect world. I'm in need of persons to help me. Anyone interested?"<br>Oli relaxed a bit, and everyone including him stared up at the jester.

"You haven't even properly introduced yourself to us..." A a slightly pale tan-blue-skinned girl spoke up.  
>"That's right! I haven't; thank you." The boy stood up straight, floating.<br>"The clever magician, the star of the show, I am... Cyrus~!" He bowed, still suspended in midair.  
>"Is that a 'proper' introduction for you, miss?" Cyrus asked.<br>"It's Baelie, and I, um, suppose that will have to do."  
>"Good. Now, is anyone going to take me up on that proposal?"<p>

"A new, perfect world?" Oliver muttered to himself; quite loudly if I may add.  
>"Yes, a new, perfect world; for helping me achieve that, I could let you rule a section of it~"<br>Everyone was talking to themselves, except for the self-proclaimed clever magician. "So, what do you say? Do any of you accept?"  
>Oliver stepped forward an inch or two. "I- I do."<br>"Good, good; I'll make sure to give you a section of the perfect world to rule over. Anyone else? I can't just have one person helping me, you know."  
>"I will have the helping you." A Beanish child spoke up.<br>"Oh, thank you!"  
>"...you have welcomes." The door rustled a bit.<p>

"Well, I have to get going, so I'll bring you to where I'm setting up operations. Adieu, everyone~" The jester-esque child snapped his fingers, and him, Oliver and Fayette were gone in a ripple. The door opened, and out stepped Mona, Leon, Damien, Lexie, Tilliana, and Bowser Jr.

"-ean, seriously! This is gonna be the biggest adventure in my _life_! Awesomeness!" The Mushroom Kingdom princess pumped her bare fist in the air.  
>"Mona, I still don't see why you like this; it's gonna be a long time with just us five." Damien complained.<br>"Hey! What about _me_?"  
>"And Junior." The prince added reluctantly.<br>"Yea, but, _come on_! A dimensional adventure! That's gotta count for _something_!"  
>Her cousin thought for a little while. "I guess..."<p>

"So, what happened?" Baelie asked.  
>"Oh, nothing exciting..." Tilly said sadly. "Except the fact that I, along with Mona, Leon, Dame, Lex, and Junior, are going on <em>the<em> biggest adventure of our lives so far!"  
>"...whoa. Do you think I could come along? I- I mean, if it's okay, and everything."<br>"I dunno; maybe."

"Hey," Leon spoke up. "weren't there four of you guys out here when we went inside?"  
>"Um...Oli and Fay went with this young jester-ish boy, so... yea... um..."<br>Mona turned to face the two remaining persons. "Wait, _jester_?"  
>"Yea, well, um, he looked a lot like a jester at least."<br>"Well, we found our villain to this messed up plot."

_**-x-x- яewind -x-x-**_

Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Nastasia, Mimi, and Blumiere stood in the meeting room they were in about five hours ago. Mario spoke.  
>"Okay, Merlon, our kids are outside. You needed us?"<br>"Okay, good; yes, about that..."  
>"Oh, don't tell us some sappy excuse like 'I just wanted to see you' or any of that BS.<br>"No, no, I would never do that; at least not in this ordeal. I called because a new prophecy appeared after I got off the phone with Mario the first time."

Nastasia looked surprised. "Another one?"  
>"I feel my theory is true..."<br>"What theory, Merlon?" Mimi asked.  
>"The theory that Dimentio is writing in the Dark Prognosticus." Everyone stared at him in silence, until Blumiere spoke.<br>"Do you think... the prophecized 'Star Child' might be the one... writing in the book?" Merlon thought it over.  
>"...you may be right, Blumiere. I think you just may be right..."<p>

"But that brings up the question: why?" Luigi said.  
>"True, true. If Blumiere's theory is correct, then the Star Child must be older than your children. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Blumiere, could you ask your children to come in please?"<br>"Sure."  
>"No problem."<br>"Mm-hm."  
>"Okay."<p>

Mario got up from his seat and left the conference room they were in and headed toward the front doors. He opened those slightly and called out.  
>"Mona, Leon, Damien, Lexie, Junior and Tilly, could you guys come here a for a second?"<br>The Mushroom Kingdom princess nodded, and the six walked into the building. They then followed Mario to the room the rest of the adults were in.

"What'cha need us for?" Mona asked, as the stepped in.  
>"We are going to tell you something about your journey, but first, we have to explain the prophecy and most of what we've been discussing." Merlon replied.<br>"...how long will this take?" Junior asked. "Super Ultra Goomba Bros starts at six."  
>"About... half an hour, maybe more." The wizard said.<br>"...joyful." The kids groaned.

_**-x-x- One long explanation later...* -x-x-**_

"And we have to defeat these two bozos, and possibly a few others too?" Tilly asked.  
>"Yea, pretty much." Luigi confirmed.<br>"That's gonna take, like, a whole week! Maybe even two or three!" Lexie exclaimed. "Sweet, sweet freedom..."  
>Most parents facepalmed.<br>"This isn't about being free from your parents, or housework or anything like that, but about how all six of you have to go on this long journey to save the worlds. It'll be much harder than you think; I can tell that most of you will spend time arguing about plenty of things."

The children were silent, until Tilliana spoke up. "Am I gonna do what my mom did? Find invisible stuff, tattle on enemy weaknesses and that stuff?"  
>"Yes, you probably will." Her father responded. "And it's very important that you do."<br>"...kay."

Bowser Junior stole a glance at the clock on the wall. "It's five forty-two! I'm gonna miss the new episode! Can't this wait?" The prince exclaimed.  
>"No, it cannot! This is of utter importance!" Merlon slammed his fits onto the table and stood up. "This cost of journey, if not completed, would be all the worlds being destroyed! This can<em>not<em> be stopped just for you to watch some stupid show!"

The figures in the room stared at the old man. Said wizard cleared his throat. "Ahem... But no; 'Super Ultra' whatever can wait. Do you all get the importance of this now?"  
>"Y-yes, Merlon." The kids said in unison.<br>"Good, now I'll have to discuss certain things with your parents; you may go back outside now."  
>"Kaythanksbai!" They left the room imediatly.<p>

"So, can you believe this? We're going to different dimensions! I mean seriously," they stepped outside.  
>"This is gonna be the biggest adventure in my <em>life<em>! Awesomeness!" The princess pumped her bare fist in the air.  
>"Mona, I still don't see why you like this; it's gonna be a long time with just us five." Damien complained.<br>"Hey! What about _me_?"  
>"And Junior." The prince added reluctantly.<br>"Yea, but, _come on_! A dimensional adventure! That's gotta count for /something/!" Her cousin thought for a little while. "I guess..."

"So, what happened?" Baelie asked.  
>"Oh, nothing exciting..." Tilly said sadly. "Except the fact that I, along with Mona, Leon, Dame, Lex, and Junior, are going on <em>the<em> biggest adventure of our lives so far!"  
>"...whoa. Do you think I could come along? I- I mean, if it's okay, and everything."<br>"I dunno; maybe."

"Hey," Leon spoke up. "weren't there four of you guys out here when we went inside?"  
>"Um...Oli and Fay went with this young jester-ish boy, so... yea... um..."<br>Mona turned to face the two remaining persons. "Wait, _jester_?"  
>"Yea, well, um, he looked a lot like a jester at least."<br>"Well, we found our villain to this messed up plot."

**[ E N D • O F • C H A P T E R ]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- *I <span>really<span> didn't feel like typing that explanation, because I didn't know exactly how to word it.  
><strong>__**But other than that, I love when Merlon verbally exploded in everyone's faces. XD -**_

_**+ Also, I'll be going to camp on Sunday, so I won't be able to update until next Saturday [7/16]. Can't update this week cause I have to finish 2 stupid book reports. I'm more of a dialogue & 1st-person-PoV writer, not a report person! DX +**_


End file.
